1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a data transmitting method, and more particularly, to a data transmitting method for a memory storage apparatus having a rewritable non-volatile memory module, and a memory control circuit unit and a memory storage apparatus using the method.
2. Description of Related Art
The growth of digital cameras, mobile phones, and MP3 players has been rapid in recent years. Consequently, the consumers' demand for storage media has increased tremendously. In recent years, a rewritable non-volatile memory has become an import part of the electronic industries because the rewritable non-volatile memory is capable of providing features such as data non-volatility, low power consumption, small volume, non-mechanical structure and high read/write speed. For instance, a solid-state drive utilizing a flash memory as a storage media has been widely applied in a computer host as a main hard disk for enhancing access efficiency of computer.
In addition, when a memory storage apparatus having the rewritable non-volatile memory is operated in high speed (e.g., writing and reading a great amount of data), a great amount of energy is consumed to generate a great amount of heat, thus the memory storage apparatus is prone to overheat which lowers its access efficiency or causes damages thereto. Accordingly, under a principle in which access performance and execution performance are both considered, in order to prevent overheat of system during operations of the memory storage apparatus, it is an important issue to maintain a balance between heat generation and heat dissipation for the memory storage apparatus while operating performances of computer systems are continuously improved.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.